liloandstitchfandomcom-20200223-history
Lax (285)
Lax, A.K.A. Experiment 285, is an illegal genetic experiment created by Jumba Jookiba. He is designed to cause victims zapped to become over-relaxed. His one true place is making grouchy business people enjoy their vacation. Bio Experiment 285 was the 285th genetic experiment created by Jumba with Hamesterviel's funding. He was designed to cause victims zapped to become lazy and carefree. 285 and the other first 624 experiments were deactivated and smuggled to Earth by Jumba during his mission to capture Experiment 626. All of the experiment pods were released and scattered across the island of Kauai, with 285's pod landing by the Pelekais' house. Lilo & Stitch: The Series The Recess Gang and their chaperone, Ms. Finster, accompany Gretchen to Hawaii after she makes a big discovery. Meanwhile, Lilo and Stitch, a local and her alien friend, have made a mess trying to make a new recipe. Lilo's sister, Nani, orders them to clean it up, then leaves for work (however, while driving through a puddle, Experiment 285 was activated). Instead, they try to make Pleakley, another alien with a love of cleaning, do it. However, just then, Stitch wanders outside and does nothing except lie in a hammock. Then Pleakley is zapped by the same unknown energy that got Stitch, causing him to laze about in a similar fashion. Same goes for another alien named Jumba, who just arrived. It turns out, the culprit is Experiment 285, or Lax, an alien experiment designed with an antenna-like appendage that can render people to be relaxed and lazy. Lilo and a lazy Stitch chase after him, but instead find Spinelli running toward the pool of a hotel, followed closely by the rest of the Recess Gang. Lilo follows, but just then, Mikey is zapped by Lax. Vince soon follows. Lilo explains everything to TJ. They then try to capture Lax, but they fail, and he escapes. Meanwhile, another alien named Gantu is made to follow a satellite's directions to find Lax for the evil Hamsterviel. Lilo and four of the recess characters, Gretchen, Gus, TJ, and Spinelli, catch up to Lax at an obsevatory. TJ and Spinelli try to get Lax themeselves, but they get zapped. Just then, Gretchen finds the new "planet" she discovers, but Lilo finds out it's only a satellite being used by Hamsterviel (the same one Gantu uses). Gretchen's Galileo computer is zapped, and Gretchen gets the idea to use the telescope to zap the satellite. Gretchen is zapped, but she still works on the plan, apparently she finds work relaxing. Gus gets chased by Lax, but Lilo manages to distract Lax, just in time for Stitch to pummel him. Lilo, Gretchen and Gus then put their plan into action, and the satellite ends up destroyed. Gantu confronts them, but Lax zaps him, thus ending the threat. The Recess Gang goes back to normal, and Lax finds a hobby in zapping stressed and unpleasant tourists. Just before leaving, Spinelli wonders where Finster is, and then it is revealed Finster had never left the spa. Leroy & Stitch The first 624 experiments, including Lax, were round up by Leroy and taken to a stadium to be destroyed. However, Lilo, Stitch, Jumba, Pleakley, Reuben and Gantu arrived before the experiments could be destroyed. It is unknown whether on not Lax participated in the following battle between the experiments and the Leroy clones. The Leroys soon gained the upper hand in the battle, but were defeated when Lilo, Stitch, Reuben and several other experiments performed the song Aloha Oe, which caused the Leroy army to shut down due to the original Leroy's failsafe. Biology Appearance Lax is a purple parrot-like experiment with black eyes, a small green-tipped antenna, a blue-striped beak and green-striped tail feathers. Special Abilities Lax emits a green beam from his antenna that contains a chemical that relieves the sympathetic nervous system, causing the brain to deny stress, and therefore makes the victim feel "on vacation". When the beam hits a machine, the chemical has a similar effect and causes all complex function or artifical intellegence to shut off, creating the "vacation" effect. Weaknesses If the victim of the beam happens to believe work is fun, it will appear as if they were immune to it. Also, the effects of Lax's ray are temporary, however they last for quite long periods. Trivia *Lilo and Gus remain the only main cast characters not to be zapped by Lax. *This episode belongs to the show, Lilo & Stitch. *This is the final appearance of the Recess gang on television as of 2011. *There is a minor continuity error in this episode. While the episode takes place around 2005, it's made explicitly clear in Recess that the show takes place over the course of the 1997-1998 school year, with Recess: Taking the Fifth Grade taking place at the start of the 1998-1999 school year. *Because the only teacher appearing in the episode is Miss Finster, as well as Miss Grotke not being seen nor mentioned, the gang were probably in the fifth grade in the episode. *Only Pamela Segal, Ricky D'Shon Colins, and Ashley Johnson reprised their roles as Spinelli, Vince, and Gretchen. T.J. was replaced by Axel Alba, Mikey with Zach Shada, and Gus with Zach Ewing. *There are also a couple of moments between T.J. and Spinelli; like when he asked her to help him out with distracting the experiment Lax. And when the six kids plus Lilo and Stitch were all at the observatory; right before the two of them both get zapped by Lax, Spinelli is seen quickly taking T.J. by the hand and then running up together to the roof top of the building. After that, they are seen goofing off together both on the beach; while under the experiment's spell. *Lax's pod color is green. *Lax is described by the experiment computer screen as, "Experiment 285, Primary Function: Causes victims to abandon work". Gallery 285_lax_by_bricerific43-d59k4y1.jpg 285_Lax__by_experiments.jpg EX285.jpg vlcsnap-2013-01-04-08h55m42s123.png|Lax's experiment pod Vlcsnap-2012-08-10-08h33m12s92.png vlcsnap-2012-08-10-08h33m26s7.png vlcsnap-2013-01-28-19h05m07s197.png|Lax laughing vlcsnap-2012-08-19-19h16m26s155.png Vlcsnap-2012-11-19-09h48m10s136.png vlcsnap-2013-01-28-19h05m40s255.png Vlcsnap-2012-09-09-16h23m55s118.png vlcsnap-2013-01-30-11h55m34s212.png vlcsnap-2013-02-24-20h31m28s121.png vlcsnap-2012-11-01-14h35m21s144.png vlcsnap-2013-02-24-20h32m02s208.png vlcsnap-2013-02-24-20h06m15s88.png vlcsnap-2013-02-24-20h07m52s231.png vlcsnap-2012-08-10-08h48m55s67.png vlcsnap-2013-02-24-20h43m10s182.png vlcsnap-2013-02-24-20h15m36s240.png Vlcsnap-2012-11-19-10h41m07s41.png vlcsnap-2013-02-24-20h01m47s221.png vlcsnap-2013-02-24-20h02m31s153.png vlcsnap-2013-02-24-20h02m59s161.png vlcsnap-2012-08-19-19h33m03s94.png vlcsnap-2013-02-24-20h09m36s54.png vlcsnap-2013-02-24-20h03m26s196.png vlcsnap-2013-02-24-20h03m43s68.png Vlcsnap-2012-09-09-16h36m05s222.png vlcsnap-2013-02-24-20h16m42s168.png Vlcsnap-2012-09-09-16h34m34s77.png vlcsnap-2013-02-24-20h24m12s103.png vlcsnap-2013-02-24-20h25m29s104.png vlcsnap-2013-02-24-20h38m10s174.png vlcsnap-2013-02-24-20h22m30s86.png vlcsnap-2013-01-30-11h21m17s164.png vlcsnap-2013-02-24-20h04m08s62.png vlcsnap-2013-01-30-11h21m43s157.png vlcsnap-2012-08-10-08h32m22s122.png vlcsnap-2013-01-30-11h21m53s38.png Vlcsnap-2012-08-10-08h44m17s92.png vlcsnap-2013-02-24-20h24m55s9.png vlcsnap-2013-01-28-19h06m24s147.png Vlcsnap-2012-08-20-10h00m29s146.png Vlcsnap-2012-09-09-16h38m29s151.png vlcsnap-2013-01-28-19h06m53s227.png Vlcsnap-2012-07-26-19h34m10s48.png vlcsnap-2013-02-24-20h27m05s27.png vlcsnap-2012-07-02-15h34m01s120.png 46634.jpg vlcsnap-2012-07-07-15h22m11s22.png Vlcsnap-2012-09-09-18h34m31s106.png panes49.jpg Category:Characters Category:Experiments Category:2-Series Category:Males